


Colin Morgan - ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

by PendragonPenchant



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Gen, Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonPenchant/pseuds/PendragonPenchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on how I imagined it would be if Bradley nominated Colin (which he really should've done by the way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin Morgan - ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr account (dapperdeduction). The story is purely a work of fiction, despite the use of real people. Enjoy!

_Colin Morgan joins in on the craze,_ Bradley’s tweet reads, with a link to a Youtube video.

The video is entitled “Colin Morgan - ALS Ice Bucket Challenge”.

Upon pressing the play button, Colin appears on screen.  
  
"Hi everyone. So as it turns out, I’ve been nominated for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge… thanks to none other than Bradley James," Colin mock-glares at somewhere to the side of the camera. "And because I’m not on any social media, I’m asking him to upload this for me."

"He’s a caveman," Bradley pipes in as he pops out from the left of the video.

"What?" Colin doesn’t hear it clearly at first, but figures it out. "No! It’s a choice," he says to Bradley who’s out of the screen. Colin then looks into the camera. "He thinks he’s cool just because he can bully me," Colin pretends to pout. "He’s always been a bully to me, especially back in Merlin."

"Hey!" A voice booms.

"Bradley is such a bully," Colin insists. He then leans and whispers to the camera, "Bradley James is a bully."  
  
"I am not!" Bradley shouts in defence, to which Colin rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well anyway, before we get on, I’d like to encourage everyone to donate not just to ALSA or MNDA, but also to these charities," he says and grabs a set of papers handed to him.

"AgeUK, the World Cancer Research Fund, and Great Ormond Street Hospital," Colin recites as he shows each paper with their respective URLs in them. They’re the same ones Bradley used in his video, except a bit crumpled now. He then adds with a cheeky smile, "Yeah, we didn’t want to waste Bradley’s effort in drawing these."

He then hides the papers somewhere behind the camera.  
  
"Alright. Now, I would like to pass on the challenge to Santiago Cabrera, Anthony Head, and Ben Whishaw," Colin says as he returns to the center of the video and braces himself.

We see Bradley’s arms holding a bucket, and throws it over Colin.  
  
"God! That was cold," Colin shouts as he shakes the water off of him and swings his arms back and forth.

The video goes on, and music begins to play.

 _Ice ice baby_  
  
Colin’s head snaps in surprise.

"What the… Oh hell no, no way I’m doing that," he says as he shakes his head.

"Come on Colin, I did it!" Bradley cheers, hidden in the video.

"No! That’s because you’re a dork," Colin points out with a laugh. He then looks apologetically into the lens. "I’m done here."

Colin is seen moving towards the camera, but the camera jerks.

"Cut it!" Colin orders, not annoyed, but amused.

"Nu-uh," Bradley’s voice says.

The video shakes, trapped between a battle between Colin and Bradley, who are both laughing.

"Turn it off! I’m not dancing."

"Yes you are."

"Dammit Brad—"

"Ow! Your elbow!"

"Ha! Serves you right"

"Argh—"

And the video cuts into black.


End file.
